


The Rapist of Castle Rock

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Fics [45]
Category: Stand By Me (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, High School, Junior High, Middle School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: When a girl named Fredricka Fergusson is found dead outside Castle Rock in an alley, the suspect is thought to be none other than Ace Merrill. Did he really do it? Has Ace become a murderer?





	The Rapist of Castle Rock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hello, my fellow readers and writers; I hope you are doing fine with your stories, of course. 
> 
> Well, here’s a new Stand By Me story that I cooked up one day. Basically, I got the idea for this one from reading the story [Truth or Dare?](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2952855/1/Truth-or-Dare) (written by [StandByMe4ever787](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/809726/StandByMe4ever787)) which I found to be a pretty good read, as well as very inspiring too. While reading it, I got to wondering about the girl named Fredricka Fergussen, who was mentioned in Chapter 12 of that story. So, with that question in mind, I cooked this up. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Columbia Pictures own Stand By Me. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins..

The Rapist of Castle Rock

**_Who hadn’t heard of Ace Merrill? He was a legend in the small town of Castle Rock, Oregon — a legend for being the only person to drink and screw around more than the Chambers. He was also one of the roughest guys around. But rumor had it that he still lurked around Castle Rock, waiting for young girls to prey upon. That’s why no one stayed out past 12:30 in Castle Rock._ **

**_Ace Merrill had truly become a legend._ **

* * *

Fredericka Fergusson was a very beautiful girl. She was 17 years old, and she had a heart-shaped face. At the moment she was writing in her journal one day in the diner.

“Fredericka!”

Fredricka looked up upon hearing the voice calling her name. When she saw its owner, she was delighted. “Abigail! Hey!”

Abigail Jackson was a genius at 12 years old. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She could write very well, and she could tell stories (mostly ones that were based on the tales in books she read, especially Arabian Nights). Also, when it came to solving math problems, she would just pull out her pencil with a small flourish and go to work.

Abigail sat across from Fredricka and said, “Guess what?”

“What?” asked Fredricka.

Abigail opened her backpack and, with a big smile adorning her face, whipped out her math test. “Take a look.”

Scrawled on the front of the test was an A written in red pen. 

“All right, Abigail; good job!” said Fredricka in a whisper, even though the diner was empty.

“Thanks,” Abigail replied. Then she looked puzzled. “How did you do?”

Fredricka’s face fell. “Not so good,” she said. Sensing Abigail wanted to hear more, she whipped out her own math test, as they gave them the same tests the previous day. The front of her test sported a big red F!

Abigail raised her eyebrows. “What happened?” she finally asked. “Did you slack off?”

“Oh yeah, Abigail — big time.” She put the test back in her own backpack and closed it. “Abigail,” she finally asked, “where do you get your brains from in your family?”

“Uh, well-”

Before Abigail could answer, the door to the diner swung open. Both girls turned to see who it was... and couldn’t believe their eyes!

It was... **him**...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
